Wicked Deed/Chapter One
The mournful cries of the people echoed in the rain. Their screams shook the land. They banged their feet on the brick roads. They raised their weapons. They burned their posessions. A line of small, fawn-colored beigns sadly marched up an ever-wobbling planking. Four ropes hung from above their heads, dangling with the damp wind. A tall, pale man stood beside them, smiling as they looked to the crowd upon them. He slowly stepped in front of them and directed himself to the crowd. He had a sense of confidence within himself, accompanied by his piercing green eyes. -"LOOK!" he screamed, the rain rolling down his long hair. "These abominations... they caused the Wizard's departure. They made him leave us for dead!". The crowd cheered with his every word. "They should not be living, citizens of Oz! They are monsters among us!" One of the creatures moaned as a large man with a robe cam up from behind him. He pulled down one of the ropes and lowered it onto the creature's tiny neck. Its wings flapped as the rope tightened. -"Death to the flying monkeys!" demanded the man as the rain soaked his clothing. "Death to these abominations!" The crowd's cheers and orders calmed down as the man backed up and stood behind the moaning creature. "See what you got yourself into?" he whispered to the creature's ear. "This is what you get, you detestation of evil" -"Please... I just said what I had to say... I'm not a spy..." said the creature, bawling his beady eyes out. "Let us go..." -"It's already too late for that" said the man, grinning. "The crowd gets what the crowd wants" The man walked away from the creature, leaving him with a depressed look on his face. He reached for a a lever beside him and gripped onto it with his leathery gloves. "No one mourns the wicked" he whispered as he pulled the lever. With a creak, the platform below the poor creature dropped. It gulped and stopped crying as his feet flew in the air. The rain kept pelting on his poor bald scalp as blood tinkled down his arched lip. The crowd began to cheer once again. -"No one mourns the wicked!" they screamed as their fists reached the air. The man walked to the left of the planking and grabbed another creature by the arm. This one kept a straight face, rambling about the man upon him. -"Absolom... why are you doing this?" he asked. "You know we're not involved with her at all. The Wizard made us to spy on other cities, not to conspire against the citizens!" -"You shouldn't be talking, you idiotic monster" affirmed the man without looking back. "The crowd wants you to die, Chistery. I do what the people want" With that, the man pulled another rope down and fit it onto the creature's neck. The creature clinged its teeth and muttered insults to the man as the crowd watched Absolom reach for the lever once again. -"Is this what you really want?" asked the creature, trying to loosen the rope. "Citizens of Oz, why will you believe him?! Aren't my pleads enough for you?!" -"He's our savior!" screamed a man in the crowd. "You're a spy! You wanted to give the Wizard our secrets!" -"Absolom, believe me!" pleaded the creature. "I'm begging you, listen to me! The Wizard created us as soldiers! We fought for you! We tried to save you! Please, don't do this!" The creature's pleads were not enough, as Absolom lowered the lever before he could convince the thirsty crowd. The floor fell and his tiny body hung from the rope. -"What shall we do with the remnants of these traitors, citizens of Oz?" asked the man at the top of his lungs. "What shall we bring upon them to finish their loathed being?" -"Feed them to the dogs!" screamed a man in the distance. -"Burn them!" yelled a woman in the first line. -"Throw them in the moats!" cried another one by the left. -"Good, good" said the man, letting go of the lever. "We shall decide tomorrow in the morning. These beasts deserve nothing but death" The crowd cheered and stomped as Absolom took the corpse off the rope and let it fall onto the moist pile of dirt below the planks. A crack was heard as he reached the remnants of other unfortunate souls that were that fell before him. Cast *Absolom *Chistery *Cyneheard Events *The death of both Cyneheard and Chistery. *The first appearance of Absolom. *The first and last appearance since Cyneheard and Chistery. Category:Wicked Deed Issues Category:Juanmaseta Category:Drama Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Wicked Deed Category:Issues Category:Juan